


You

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, Dean Sings, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Singing!Dean, holiday tunes, shy!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Sam and Eileen want to hear singing, but Dean refuses, being too nervous. Of course his angel makes him change his opinion and Dean tries to be brave in more than one sense.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/gifts).



> Aaand here is Day 20!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [Nickelkeep!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/profile) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Holiday Tunes

“Dean come on!” 

Dean shakes his head and tries to hide behind one of the couch pillows. He hates when his brother gets like this. He and his damn puppy eyes. Normally Dean always gives in, but not today.

Never.

“Dean don’t be so shy.” Eileen says now, from where she sits next to Sam on the ground. Under the tree. She is probably still holding Sam’s hand, and Dean is happy for them, but right now they can both fuck off.

“I’m not shy!” Dean protest, but they all laugh, when he puts the pillow away. His face is probably bright red by now and his damn ugly sweater doesn’t really help. 

He knows exactly why he hates Christmas.

“Seriously dude since we defeated Chuck, you played non-stop guitar in your room. You know that we can hear you?” Sam says and Dean pouts. Fine. Maybe he found that damn guitar in the store and bought it.

He was kinda bored after having nothing to hunt, can you blame him?

“This still different, you only want to laugh at me.” Dean mumbles and he crosses his arms. Okay, he knows that he sometimes sings very off-key when he drives Baby, but then he messes this up on purpose. 

“We are already laughing at you.” Sam points out, grinning widely and he points at Dean’s ugly Christmas sweater. Dean squirms under that gaze. They all wear ugly Christmas sweaters and that is not the problem.

No. Dean’s says “Santa’s little helper”, as if he is a child and… 

Dean only wears it because Castiel had held it out for him earlier. Normally Dean would’ve laughed in the person’s face and told them to fuck off, but Castiel is his weak spot. And Sam knows that.

Fuck, Eileen probably knows, too. Everyone. But Cas.

“What do you not like being Santa’s little helper?” Eileen chuckles and Dean is very glad that Castiel is in the kitchen to get them some hot chocolate. Dean growls at her and she laughs only harder at his face.

“Shut up! Both of you.” Dean says and he knows that’s a very lame response. Sam waggles his eyebrows and Eileen winks at him, maybe Dean should look out for a new little brother. Wait, he already has Adam!

Just then, Castiel decides to come back. He holds up the mugs with the hot chocolate and smiles his perfect smile. Dean almost swoons, but he tries to school his face. 

Castiel wears a damn Santa hat, that Sam had very loudly given him, when he had seen Dean’s sweater. Dean is for sure blushing furiously. He’d… like to be this Santa’s little helper to be honest.

“What were you talking about? Dean is so red.” Castiel promptly says and Dean wants to hide behind his pillow again. He doesn’t though, Castiel shouldn’t think that he is a coward or anything.

“We were trying to make him play a song for us, but he is being shy.” Sam says, the shiteating grin on his face. While Castiel looks at Sam, Dean motions to Sam that he would kill him later.

“I’d love to hear a song, Dean!” Castiel says, he puts the mug on the tiny table and then sits down next to Dean on the couch. Way too close. Dean plucks at his sweater, he wants to get out of this situation.

“Yeah but…” Dean starts and then Castiel actually has the fucking audacity to make puppy eyes at him and they are even worse than Sam. Heck, he even pushes his underlip out and Dean can’t help but glance down to Castiel’s lips.

How much he’d love to lean over and kiss him.

“Please? Dean?” Castiel asks and oh the fucker knows exactly what he is doing to him! Dean groans and then shakes is head. At least he thought he was doing that but his body betrays him and he feels himself nodding at that.

Eileen and Sam break out in a new fit of laughter and Dean sighs. 

“Okay okay, fine. What do you want to hear?” Dean grumbles, while he gets up and walks over to his guitar. It’s always in his Dean cave, where they are no sitting underneath the tree.

“A Christmas song!” Eileen says happily and Dean has to think about it. He takes a deep breath and nods. Maybe he is stupid for doing this, but he feels like he should finally try to make a move on Cas, right?

Dean coughs slightly and then sits down on a chair opposite from the couch Castiel still sits on. The angel looks happy and Dean tries to focus on that for a second before he closes his eyes.

He starts to play slowly and he frowns when he already plays the wrong note. He can feel how his fingers shake and he is so nervous. 

“I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true oh…” Dean sings softly and he tries to concentrate on his voice. He hopes the others can hear his emotions. 

He can hear how much it shakes, but it’s not as bad as in the car. He still has his eyes closed the whole time and sings the next words.

“All I want for Christmas is you.” Dean sings and he opens his eyes at the last words. His eyes focus on Castiel. And only on him. The angel gasps and Dean plays another wrong note, his face heating up.

“Shit uh..” Dean says and tries to play the part again, it doesn’t really work out and it sounds even worse this time.

He looks down at his fingers, but then there is a hand, that stops him from playing. When Dean looks up again, he sees right in Castiel’s blue eyes.

“Dean. All I ever wanted was you.” Castiel whispers and Dean only realizes now that Sam and Eileen aren’t even in the room anymore. Castiel’s smile is so much prettier to look at, so Dean focuses on that.

“Cas.” Dean mumbles, but the angel is already pushing the guitar out of his Dean’s hands and kisses him. Dean thinks the angel feels a lot better than the guitar in his lap.

He knows exactly why he never really hated Christmas.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b6bca1e096d2e4c10e2e160a22f3f733/ace6a3a98b3dfce7-24/s540x810/d02f2b3301722ed7b58599f336badfa1747687fa.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
